Thoughts of Kikyou
by Fatal Angel-Rei
Summary: Thoughts of Kikyo and her relationship with Inuyasha. One shot


Disclaimer: do not own Inuyasha and unless I take over the world, I never will.

Konnichiwa. This is my first fanfiction, I know it is kinda short but please forgive me. - Anyways, please read and review. It would be much appreciated. Also I am not a Kikyou Hater.

* * *

**Thoughts of Kikyou**

A young woman stepped out of the forest into the clearing. She looked around, seeing no one, she sat down on the ground in the middle of the clearing. She just needed time to clear her head. Her pale, slender hand picked the nearest flower to her. Her priestess clothes blew gently in the wind. She loved to feel real again. How she missed the feel of the wind in her long black hair. She could just sit here for hours, if only she wasn't in hiding.

_Why am I still running? I should be going to kill him. I should have taken him to hell with me a long time ago. I would have if it wasn't for that girl. My reincarnation… How did she stop me? Does he love her? Doesn't he still love me? Why does he go to instead of me? She looks like me but I'm the real Kikyou. If it wasn't for Naraku we would be together. How I wish I could have had a normal life, not the life of a priestess. Inuyasha, I still remember our time together._

Kikyou felt a small smile grace her lips, a rarity now days. Her dead, hatred fill body did not allow her to be happy. It was pain and suffering that kept her alive.

_Why do I hate him? I know it is Naraku's fault, but I still bear hatred. Is it because he has left me for another, or is it that I hate her, not him? No, I don't hate her. Maybe a little jealousy but not hate. Maybe I bear hatred towards another. If it is Naraku it is my own fault for keeping Onigumo alive. I should have let him die. I don't kill humans but his soul was already that of a demon._

A twig snapped behind her bringing Kikyou out of her thoughts. Her glare intensified as she heard someone approaching. "State you name." Her demand was only met with silence. Kikyou turned around to see who it was. "Inuyasha!?" she was surprised. "Why are you here?" Kikyou asked. "I came to see you." was Inuyasha's answer. "Why?" "Kikyou, I have something to tell you." He was silent for a few moments, almost as if he was trying to decide what he was going to say. "Kikyou, you know that I love you, and I always will, but this… your body your face, even you soul. It has all changed. It is not you. I know the old Kikyou would want me to be happy and move on in my life. She would want me to find another and to not live in pain just because she was gone. Kikyou, I would want the same for you. I just hope that there is some of your old self left to understand. It is not because I don't love you, it is because I do." Inuyasha stopped. He drew a long breath and held it in, waiting for Kikyou's answer. Kikyou remained silent for a long minute. Inuyasha waited in the uncomfortable silence.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou thought about what he had said. _So he does love her. How can he love me when he wants to leave me? He doesn't even think that I'm the same. I never changed. What did I do to deserve this treatment? He was the on who killed me. He should be the one who is suffering._ Kikyou's brow furrowed, causing Inuyasha to draw back in fear. Kikyou looked at his golden eyes. Her gaze immediately softened. _What am I thinking, Inuyasha didn't start this. He had nothing to do with it. It was all Onigumo's fault, my fault. I was the one put him through all of this._

"Inuyasha, I understand. Your right, I have changed. I will always love you, and I know you still love me. But this new body of mine is not real. It has changed me. My old soul is almost non-existent. Inuyasha, I wish you happiness and joy. Please take care of Kagome. When this body dies, please return it to my resting place. Have Kagome seal it. I am sorry for what happened, but now I see you are happy again and I don't feel so bad. She deserves someone like you." Kikyou stopped to take a long breath. Inuyasha looked at her he used to love her so much, he still did. It was for the best though.

Inuyasha stood up. "Good bye Kikyou. I will never stop loving you." "Good bye Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her, knowing that this would be that last time he saw her alone. The sun was setting on the skyline and Kikyou was beautiful. He would miss her perfect face and the way her hair fell around it. He turned away before he was stuck just staring at her, but that image would be engraved in his mind forever. He walked off into the forest.

* * *

ACHOO, Kagome sneezed. "Bless you my dear." Miroku said. "What's up with you Kagome? You've sure been sneezing a lot today." Shippou commented. "Someone must be talking about me." Just then Inuyasha walked out of the forest. Kagome's worried face turned into a frown. "So Inuyasha, where have you been?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha looked at her. "Ohh… no where." "Yeah right." Kagome's voice was rising. "Uhh… guys, lets go before you two get into a fight." Songo commented. "Okay." Kagome agreed she didn't want to get into a fight anyways. She turned and started walking to the east. Miroku, Shippou, and Songo followed suit. Inuyasha watched Kagome walk into the distance. _Kagome, I love you… if only I could tell you._ Inuyasha was brought back out of his thoughts by Kagome calling him. "Inuyasha, are you coming?" "I'll be right there." He answered. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome so he could walk beside her. "Lets go."

End...

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfic. I hope you review. 

Your humble web mistress,  
Fatal Angel-Rei


End file.
